


Lost and Found

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Miah's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: "Easy with the blade, Detective. One deep cut, and yours truly could be wiped from existence."





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Maimat
> 
> Whumptober 2019 #8 Stab Wound, #23 Bleeding Out, #24 Secret Injury

#  **Lost and Found**

Lucifer tucked the Blade into an inner pocket of his jacket. Blood flowed down his side, but the dark color of his trousers would hide it until he extricated himself from the vicinity of the police. Daniel stared at the pool, his mind still stunned by his encounter with the divine. Stunned, but he'd fought the control of the Blade, and Lucifer hadn't known a human could. He must remember to give Daniel more credit. 

Lucifer slinked around the edge of the crime scene, concentrating on not drawing attention, despite his best efforts, the Detective's voice stopped him near the door. 

"Where are you going, Lucifer? There's a lot of work left to do here."

His vision swam. The cut must be deeper than he thought. "It's quite late, Detective, and we caught the murderer, so I'll just be off."

Her eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Many things, Detective, but the sum of my knowledge would take far longer to impart than tonight, I'm afraid."

"Lucifer." her voice held a dire warning. 

"If you must know, I have urgent business to attend to at Lux."

She rolled her eyes. "What's her name?"

His chest ached that she believed he'd abandon her for so little. More blood washed over his side. "This is a serious matter, Detective, not some 'booty call'."

She turned away, her shoulders drooping. "That was out of line."

He supposed he was being a tad snippy, but blood trickled down his thigh now. "I apologize, Detective." He waited a moment and her stance tensed. Didn't she know how important she was to him? But the way she refused to look at him… No. She didn't, and he had to get the Blade away all these. Humans. "I will see you tomorrow?"

Could she see feel the presence of the Blade? He turned toward the door, but her voice stopped him before he took two steps.

"I was out of line. Not you. It's none of my business what you do in your spare time." She frowned at him, her gaze raking across him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Detective."

"Detective?" a uniformed officer interrupted. "No one knows who took the weapon, ma'am."

She sighed and said, "I have to deal with this." Her attention was already directed on the crime scene. "See you tomorrow, Lucifer," she called over her shoulder.

She hadn't banished him, and that had to be good enough for now. He wasted no time scuttling off. The drive to Lux passed in a haze. He staggered to his elevator in the parking garage. Blood soaked his clothes. How could it possibly bleed so much? It wasn't deep. His vision fuzzed as he walked to his room. He shook his head trying to clear his vision. The wall caught his stumble and kept him upright. 

He had to put the Blade away. The safe would do for now. No humans stumbling on it or his mother taking it. The numbers blurred and his fingers shook. He missed the combination. He blinked at it. Clenched his fist. Pressed the numbers again. The door popped open. He shoved the Blade inside and pressed it closed. He felt the Blade calling to him. It wanted to be held. It wanted to be used. 

_So you get to live, while Uriel is obliterated? Abomination! It should have been you. _

He shook the feeling away and the call of the Blade dimmed. 

In his bathroom, he shed the bloodied clothes. Blood flowed from the slice. It was as long as his hand and tingled with residual Power. He focused on it, feeling the Power, feeling his soul straining at the edges of the wound. The Blade had loosened it within him, but it remained tethered. 

_Alone again, Samael? No one cares. Let go. No one wants you here._

His vision narrowed, blackness creeping in. He found his phone. He needed help. His fingers hovered over the screen. The voices were right. They were right. He needed to stop the blood…

* * *

His head pounded. The sink loomed above him. What was he doing on the floor? Wet? Sticky? He held his hand up. Blood. Right. He raised himself to his elbows. The blood pool remained small. The faint hadn't lasted long. Fatigue weighed on him and he sank back to the floor.

His phone was under his hand. The screen smeared with blood. If anyone would help…. He found Maze's picture. 

_She won't help. You freed her from her vow. She left you. Even your demon rejects your poison, Samael._

He hesitated, fading. But no! He tapped call. 

"I'm busy, Lucifer."

"I found Azrael's Blade."

"What do you want?"

"The Blade found me, too." 

"Where are you?"

"The floor."

"Lucifer. What floor?"

"I like marble. Always feels cool."

"Are you at home?"

Lucifer frowned. "It won't stop."

* * *

"Lucifer. Wake up." A crack of sound and a sharp pain to his cheek brought Lucifer back to awareness. 

"Maze?" 

"You dying?" The words were harsh, but Maze's eyebrows pinched with worry. 

"Soul's a bit loose." He tried to move, but nothing obeyed. "Bit more than I thought."

She cupped his cheek. "I've got you, Lucifer."

"Thought you were tired of me."

She hoisted him in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. "You aren't leaving this realm without me." 

"My soul is in your care, Mazikeen."

She spread him out on the shower bench that usually served when he hosted orgies, and cleaned him up. Dried him off, bandaged the wound. The bleeding had slowed with her reassurances and care. Maze bundled him into his bed, and crawled under the covers. 

"Thank you," he murmured. 

"This doesn't mean we go back to the way things were." She pressed close, wrapping her arms around him, securing him in a way no other creature ever had.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You deserve happiness, Maze."

"Damn straight." Her tone was harsh, but her lips pressed against the back of his neck, and she held him tight, tethering his soul in place.


End file.
